Lady Rainicorn
Lady Rainicorn is a contestant on TV Stars Hawaii. She is best remembered for her heroic gameplay and general likability, as well as for playing two RSVPs in the season and being the fan favorite of the season. A strong background character who spoke no English, Lady Rainicorn was always there in the major alliances of the game up until her eventual elimination. Lady Rainicorn entered the game in Secret to Success. She muttered something incoherent at the beginning of the episode, but it was incoherent and nobody had any idea how to talk to her. This continued throughout the entire episode, and the competition, as she spoke nothing but Korean. She often spoke with giggles and laughter. Doug Dimmadome asked if she knew where is son, Dale, was, and he took her response as a ‘yes’. Later on, Walnut told her to stop speaking Korean because he knew she was a spy. In episode two, Scandalous!, Lady left a mysterious confessional that made no sense because of her Korean language. It was clear that the fight between Greeling and Zayn made her upset, because she frequently showed a sadder side of her personality when moving about the house. She often giggled at Princess Pin after speaking to her, but Pin knew not what she was saying, like everyone else. During the third episode, Center of Gossip, Lady stole a camera from Joan and passed it around, asking questions in Korean. Nobody still could understand what she was saying, but they knew she was in a state of shock when her eyes widened at what Ron rapped about. Lady Rainicorn won MVP status because she was beloved by America. At elimination, she hugged Greeling, Princess Pin, and Snake. Ron scooted in and hugged her, and Lady left a comment about winning MVP in a confessional. During the tied vote, Lady seemed to be very confused, but still managed to revote correctly with her alliance. In episode four, Potcake, Lady expressed sadness at Princess Pin’s leaked secret from the TV Stars News. She strolled over to Pin and muttered something, and then blushed. After Pin got the muzzle ability, Lady hid behind Pin, only for her to turn around and hand her the muzzle instead. She nodded and sighed, and then later on spoke without grumbling and received a penalty vote. In episode five, Fish Murderer, Lady said something, likely snarky, to Pin in Korean. Later on after the VIP challenge, Walnut talked to her in Korean, which shocked her because he was able to speak the language. In a confessional, Walnut called Lady a chill person. Smoother Than My Raps, episode six, Lady went on a strange rant, presumably, because she left a long speech in the house just before the VIP winner was announced. She continued to giggle randomly in the confessional until eventually elimination came along to stop her from talking. Episode seven, 70 Seal Virgins, Lady whispered something into Pin’s ear, but she did not understand it at all. Lady was given MVP status again, and she expressed joy at the fact. However, Princess Pin’s show was cancelled, and this left Lady sad at the end of the episode. In episode eight, GOTCHA!, Lady received the RSVP passed from Bonnie to her in private. Lady continued to talk and giggle randomly at things until eventually using the RSVP at elimination to protect herself from her collapsed alliance at the hands of Walnut. Immune, she left several presumably cocky confessional messages. In the season finale, BIGSMILES, Lady talked about random things in the confessional and seemed more excited about the game after having reached the finale. Once all punishments and rewards were doled out by Walnut after he won MVP, Joan played her RSVP on Lady because she thought it would be fun. With only two people eligible for elimination, Lady was forced to either eliminate Zayn or force a tie by voting Reed. She chose to eliminate Zayn, which would only prove fatal for her in the long run. At the next elimination, Lady was eliminated by the person she had saved at the previous elimination. She hugged Joan and Walnut, and then exited the game to the jury house. In the end, she made a speech in Korean and voted for Walnut to win, just like the rest of the house.